Truth or Dare?
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: The Tantei plays a game of truth or dare... what kind of secrets will be spilled?


The cool air whistled around the trees that surrounded the temple, making all the tall, strong trees and bushes dance to the soft sound of wind and the small insects that lived near by. For the Tantei, it was just a normal night for any teen. Having a sleepover at the old hag, Genkai's temple and playing normal teen games. Starting with bloody mary and working it's way down to drinking games. But before that happened, a long and nerve-racking game of truth or dare was played. Shizuru had begged to play it before the drinking games. She really wanted to play it because she figured that there was something the guys were not telling the girls. She never told them her suspicion though.

"Come on guys! It is fun!" Shizuru argued.

"No way sis! Ain't no way you're gonna get me no spill my secrets!" Kuwabara answered with a dour tone.

"Come on! You can't- wait! Did you just say you did have secrets?" Shizuru smirked, "Who else wants to know what my baby bro is hiding?" The rest of the guys looked over to the elder Kuwabara sibling, "Thought so, lets begin, shall we?"

The group gathered around a flashlight, wrapped in their pajamas. Yusuke wore a white undershirt and blue sweat pants with some holes in them. Kuwabara only sat in his white boxers with pink hearts on them and an undershirt; Hiei had broken out laughing when he saw the idiot's choice of boxers. Kuwabara had argued that they were 'the boxers of love' which only seemed to make him laugh louder and also had the others join in too. Kurama had worn nothing more than a pair of magenta flannel pants; his mother had bought them for him. Hiei only wore his black fighting pants that seemed to always magically clean and repair themselves every time something happened. As for the girls, they had decided early on to wear pajamas that were not revealing in the least to prevent the guys from staring and making comments, also to ensure that the ones that had boyfriends would not stair at anyone else.

"Who wants to start?" Botan asked in an amicable tone.

"OH! ME!" Yusuke shouted, waving his hands like a little kid. Botan nodded her okay at him going first. "YES!" he shouted, punching the air in joy, "Okay! Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Truth Urimeshi!"

"Damn, you're no fun. But whatever: Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?"

"Hmmm" he put his fingers to his chin then smirked, "Diffidently the shrimp! He is way too cold hearted to ever get a girl!" Hiei's eye started to twitch as he tried to restrain himself from killing Kuwabara.

"Now! Shrimp! Truth or dare!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn, dare… baka,"

"Alright, hmmm," Kuwabara started to think again.

"Baka, this is why you should have an idea what to ask BEFORE you take your turn,"

"Shut up! I'm thinking! Now lets see…" Kuwabara smirked, "Trade pants with Kurama," Kuwabara said. Hiei's eyes widened. "And I mean do it right here," Kuwabara said. _Lets see who's laughing at who's underwear now! He he, I'd bet he wears really embarrassing ones too, _Kuwabara thought.

"Hn," Both Hiei and Kurama stood and started taking their pants off. No surprise that Hiei's boxers were all black and Kurama's were the same shade as his pants. Once the two teens had the other's pants on, the pants were too big on Hiei and way too long for him or his likings. As for Kurama, they were far too tight and too short. They were baggy enough for him to sit, but he could barely move then.

"Hn, happy baka?" Kuwabara grumbled and looked away, "Hn, onna," Hiei looked to his left where Botan sat. She smiled at him.

"Dare," She said with fortitude.

"Hn, I heard you talk about you liking someone on the team. I dare you to name that person, and make out with them," Botan blushed many shades of red and pink.

Botan mumbled the name of the person, so low that only Hiei heard the name. He was so stunned; he had no time to react when her lips made contact with his. So many thoughts went through his mind; he had almost forgotten where he was. He was at a loss of words when they finally broke. Yusuke was hooting words of praise, Kuwabara was only gaping at what just happened, he too was at a loss of words.

"Um… Shizuru… truth or dare?" Botan asked to get the others to settle down.

"Dare Baby!" Shizuru declared with no intimation of fear.

"Dare… I dare you to sit on one of the guys' laps! Preferably the one you secretly like, like," Botan ordered with an insidious smirk on her face, one that was close to challenging Hiei's. Shizuru smiled and winkied at her.

"Who knew you could be THAT evil, Bo!" Shizuru asked as she stood, "Whatever, though, this sounds like fun anyway!" she pranced over to Kurama and blushed a slight shade of pink as she gently sat down on top of him.

"Alright! Keiko! Go!" Shizuru shouted.

"Truth," Keiko said in a bored tone, "I KNOW you have something bad for dare,"

"Fine… What is one unique thing are you afraid of?" Shizuru mumbled.

"Um… I'm afraid of…" Keiko whispered the last part.

"WHAT?" Botan shouted, before bursting out laughing, "That is nothing to be afraid of!"

"What did she say?" The others asked in unison.

Botan collected herself fast, "She is afraid of Hiei's demon form!" Hiei glared at Botan.

"That is something to fear…" Hiei said. Botan gave him a skeptical look, "In that form, if you recall I am at my full strength and when you think about it… green skin covered in Jagan eyes is pretty scary for those who are naïve about demons and all, it is as simple as that Botan," Hiei explained. The others looked at Hiei, confused why he would explain something to Botan, and also call her by her name.  
"Yukina, truth or dare?" Keiko asked. The shy Yukina answered truth, "Truth… If you were born again, what is one thing you would want to happen?"

Yukina smiled, "I'd like to grow up with my brother," Yukina said with happiness. "Kurama: truth or dare?" She asked. Kurama answered truth, "Which guy would you find to be the most attractive?" Yukina blushed as she said it. Hiei's eyes widened, he had no idea she would ask something like that, and it was quite unlike her.

Kurama blushed but hid it under his calm guise, "Don't get mad at me, Hiei but I would think you are the most attractive of the guys," Hiei's jaw dropped and his eye started to twitch. A low growl could be heard erupting from the fire demon's throat.

"Next, I choose Hiei," Kurama said as he looked over to the fire demon who was still glaring.

"Dare," He said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you'd answer that. I dare you to tell the secret that Botan, Yuksuke, Koenama, Shizuru and myself know but the other's do not… you know which one I'm talking about," Hiei shot several death glares to the cunning fox.

"I hate you."

"I know, but it had to be done, I am not about to let you carry that to your grave as you wanted to," Kurama smiled slyly.

"Hn…" Hiei growled audibly and squeezed his eyes shut, "I am… Yukina's brother," He said through clenched teeth.

Yukina, and everyone else that did not know started to gape at what was said. A long silence fallowed close behind Hiei's confession. His whole body tensed from relaxed to tentative and stolid.

"Hiei…" Yukina began. Hiei could not force himself to look at his sister, and by the way she said his name, he didn't want too. He didn't even know what to say at that time, and apparently she didn't either, because the next thing he knew, she was hugging him around the waist. Hiei was beyond shocked. He accepted her shouting at him, rejecting him, wishing he were not her brother, crying… but hugging? That had to be the last thing he accepted.

"Brother," He heard her murmur into his warm body as she snuggled closer to him. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just let them rest at his sides.

"WAIT! You saying the shrimp is her brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"No duh, baby bro… honestly how deaf can you be?" Shizuru said as she popped a cigarette into her mouth.

"Hn, Oaf's sister: truth or dare," Hiei challenged.

"Need I say it? Dare! Bring it on you goth!" Shizuru shouted as she raised her cigarette into the air.

"Hn, fine then, I dare you to sing your most embracing song you have on one of those Ningenkai noise player things,"

"You mean an ipod?" Shizuru asked.

"How the hell would I know what they are called?"

"Good point… alright," Shizuru stood up and cleared her throat.

"I wanna kiss you but if I do then I might miss you, babe it's complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid guess he wants to play, wants to play

a love game, a love game" Shizuru started to sing Lovegame by Lady Gaga (no offence intended it is just not something I think she would listen to… that is what makes it embracing). She did not sing too well. Her voice was off key and her voice cracked, probably from all the tar in her lungs (remember kids! Smoking turns your lungs into black playdough!).

"There: happy?" Hiei did not answer Shizuru as she sat back down. "Bro! Pick,"

"Truth sis,"

"Good, just like I wanted: what are those secrets you are keeping?"

"Um," Kuwabara blushed and looked down at his feet, "I- um, I got beat up by the football players at school… I wasn't good enough to make the team, and I got ran over at the try-outs, and spread rumors that I'm an idoiot," Hiei burst out laughing.

"They aren't rumors if they're true!" He shouted, still laughing, Yusuke joined in laughing as well.

"Yeah! Man, looks like I'm not the only one who can pound your face into the pavement!"

"SHUT IT YOU GUYS! I really am smart!" Kuwabara argued.

"Really?" Hiei asked skeptically. Kuwabara nodded, "Kurama: care to test that theory?"

"Alright: What is the scientific term for the production of light by living organisms?"

"Um… I don't know,"

"Bioluminescence," Kurama said.

"What is the punch line?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?"

"I don't get the joke," Hiei burst out laughing again along with everyone else.

"Sigh, it wasn't a joke," Kurama answered.

"Who's up for ring of death?" Shizuru shouted as she raised a deck of cards over her head along with a giant bottle of lizuior.


End file.
